desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Detective Harrison
Detective Harrison is a Fairview detective working for the local police department. Biography Season 7 Detectives Harrison and Foster interrogate the residents of Wisteria Lane to figure out whether any of them shot Paul, and find that all of them had motives to do so, as everyone hates Paul for trying to build a halfway house on the lane, but all of them had an alibi. At the hospital, they visit the victim and want to ask Beth Young some questions, but she is less than willing to oblige and Paul comes to her defense, saying that she's the only person on that street in whom he trusts. Beth is glad, but when she is asked if she can think of anyone who'd want to harm Paul and she says no, reluctantly and with a weird reaction, which is picked on by the detectives, who look her up and discover she is the daughter of Felicia Tilman, a woman who went to extraordinary lengths to frame Paul for murder. They tell this to Paul, who had no previous idea, and he lies, saying that he and Felicia have worked things out with prayer and love. ("Assassins") The detectives later explain to Paul that a gun was discovered at Bree's house and Paul explains that he knows. They add that Bree thinks Beth planted the gun to implicate her and her friends in the shooting. He holds up the gun and Paul is shocked, adding that he knows for a fact the gun does not belong to Beth. He recognizes it as the one Mary Alice used to shoot herself, and thus now knows who used it to shoot him: his son Zach. ("I'm Still Here") Season 8 Mike and Susan Delfino are waiting inside an office at the local police station. Detective Harrison comes in, apologizes for keeping them waiting, and asks what he can do for them. Susan promptly tells him that her husband did something really stupid and now they need police protection. Mike begs her to let him handle this, and Susan intervenes yet again, explaining that what he means by that is staring out the window with a gun in his pants. The detective sits down and asks them to start from the beginning. Mike starts explaining that a friend of his - whose identity he's not giving away - borrowed some money from a loan shark, and things got out of hand, so Mike helped him out. Susan explains that what he means by this is that he beat up a mob guy, which has potentially put his whole family in danger. The detective asks Mike if his friend knows that it's illegal to use the services of a loan shark, to which Mike replies that he does. Harrison then quickly asks Mike if he knows it's illegal to assault someone. Mike immediately tells him that the men broke into his neighbor's house, and he threw a punch at Mike, so he just defended himself. Susan then gets to the point: the loan shark wants to kill her husband, so he has to get arrested. Harrison points out that if Mike had called them after he broke into his neighbor's house, maybe they could have arrested him. Mike doesn't quite know how to respond, and Susan sarcastically points out that she'd already told that to her husband. Harrison then changes the subject to Mike's gun, asking him if he has a permit. An uneased Mike states that he thinks they're wasting the detective's time, so he'll take care of it himself. As he prepares to get up, Susan stops him, because his approach to the situation is what got them there. She turns back to the detective and reveals that they have a 9-year-old son. Harrison gets up and explains that, since they have their address, they'll make sure a patrol car keeps an eye on things, and he tells Mike that, should he see the loan shark, he is to call them. Mike nods affirmatively, and Susan asks if that's it. The detective tells her that's all they can do until something else happens. Susan, rather sarcastically, says "Great. Well, maybe we'll get lucky and something else will happen." The detective leaves the office, and the Delfinos are none too happy. ("You Take for Granted") Category:Guest characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Detectives